Dibbuns Against Bedtime (ROC)
Dibbuns Against Bedtime first entered the Redwall Online Community in February, 1999. The website was founded as a club for Dibbuns. The free club provides activities, contests, RP, and message boards for members. Membership is always open. History The site was started by ROC members Arven and Dumble, with Arven being the main webmaster. The DAB resided at http://www.concentric.net/~Varsh/DAB/DABhome.htm from 1999 until 2000, rapidly increasing membership. At one point, the club listed over 2,000 members. During Arven's time, the site was under frequent assault from members of Dark Mouse's Cove. DAB returned fire on DMC, and this brief era was known as the DMC Wars. In May of 2000, despite being webmaster for barely a year, Arven was unable to keep up with site maintenance, and handed the reins over to Gonfflet, a female club member, who relocated the DAB to http://members.tripod.com/gonfflet/default.html, and then http://www.geocities.com/gonfflet/. Gonfflet disappeared from the ROC in late 2001, effectively abandoning the DAB and allowing it to deteriorate. Ferdy, the warden or assistant administrator to Gonfflet attempted to pick up the slack, even trying to make a new site. However, he too succumbed to the pressures of site maintenance and administration, and handed over administrative duties to Tangle Tumblehog in June 2002. Tangle later revamped the club and website. That same year, the Dibbuns Against Bedtime was mentioned in the book Triss after Gonfflet wrote Brian Jacques a letter asking him to do so. The site also moved to its location for the next seven years, http://www.geocities.com/dabdibbun/index.html. The DAB celebrated its 8th Anniversary in 2007, and commemorated the event with a DAB Idol contest. In the contest the best and baddest Dibbun of the whole DAB was chosen by some of the leaders, and the winner was Kuunvarjo Kultaturkki. In 2008, the DAB made an appearance in Redwall novel Doomwyte. On August 13, 2008, Tangle stepped down from her administrator position of ringleader, and two others, Audrey Goldbrush and Tysharm Inoar, took her place. In 2009, the club held a second DAB Idol contest. On October 26, 2009, Geocities, longtime host for the DAB, permanently went offline, taking with it the DAB website. Despite efforts throughout the year by many members of the ROC alerting the DAB that Geocities would in fact be closing shop for good, no action was taken as DAB was under the impression that Geocities offered a free host transferal program. Tysharm Inoar, DAB administrator, announced in an October 19, 2009, forum post that the search for a new host was underway, and all DAB forums would still be online. DAB moved their site to http://dabdibbun.comxa.com/index.html and announced the re-opening on January 8, 2010. DAB made an appearance in 2010 Redwall novel, The Sable Quean, and 2011 novel, The Rogue Crew. In July 2011, Tysharm resigned as ringleader and administrator, passing the title on to Riverstream Wildlough, a dorm leader. In January 2014, Riverstream Wildlough stepped down, and Otus Shortwing became the new ringleader. About DAB's Dorms Originally, there were 18 dorms on the DAB website: Active Array, Bad Babes, Clever Clan, Dastardly Dibbuns, Fearsome Fiends, Giggling Gang, Happy Horrors, Irresistable Imps, Jumping Jokers, Laughing Lot, Mad Menaces, Naughty Knot, Pesky Pack, Rambling Rascals, Slippery Sneaks, Tricky Tribe, Unbathable Bunch and Wicked Wastrels. Tangle decided to reduce this number to 6 in 2007: Active Array, Clever Clan, Dastardly Dibbuns, Giggling Gang, Pesky Pack, and Tricky Tribe. In 2011, Riverstream merged the few remaining members into only two dorms: Active Array and Clever Clan. As of 2016, there is only one dorm, known as the Dormitory. Faces of the DAB File:Dab99.jpg|DAB circa 1999 File:Dab01.jpg|DAB circa 2001 File:Dab02.jpg|DAB circa 2002 - 2009 Related Sites *Current DAB PlayTents Forum *Official DAB Facebook Page *Former DAB PlayTents Forum Category:ROC Category:ROC Sites